


Shadows

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Drinking, Drunk Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tenzo gets a call from the bar. Kakashi is drunk. Again.Sometimes dealing with a badly coping Anbu captain isn't as easy as it sounds...Or maybe it should have been easy all along.





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a short mini-story I thought of while at work. I typed most of this up on my breaks so sorry if it's terrible. Just a thought I had briefly.
> 
> Story name taken from a song by the band 'Red'

Tenzo laid in bed, his body exhausted and throbbing. His Anbu team had returned to Konoha four hours ago. He wanted to fall asleep, he really did, but his mind wouldn't let him. This last mission had been a royal pain in the ass, with Kakashi having to pull him out of yet another jam. He had missed it, missed the signs for the very obvious ambush that had been waiting for them. Kakashi didn't miss it. He never did, and he ended up having to use his chidori to save Tenzo's ass. 

There was the problem. Kakashi used his chidori again, and Tenzo had dragged him back to Konoha, halfway to chakra exhaustion. He knew what this meant, and all he was doing was waiting for the inevitable phone call. 

The shrill screech filled the air and it only took one ring for Tenzo to answer. 

"Yeah?"

"He's here. Need you to come get him."

"Has he broken anything yet?" Tenzo asked calmly.

"No. But the vultures are swooping. Better hurry." 

"Thanks Carl. I owe you one."

"Get him out of here and we're even." 

The line went dead as Tenzo slammed the phone down. He was still dressed, and wasted no time using a body flicker to get across town. 

He entered The Broken Kunai, the main shinobi bar in town. Behind the bar was Carl, an ex-Anbu and friend of Tenzo's. He waved to the man, and he simply pointed to the end of the bar. 

Kakashi was slumped over, half empty drink in hand, and Genma was hanging on his shoulder. Nights like this, he dreaded the call. Kakashi couldn't manage his normal life, and Tenzo received calls like this at least three times a month. 

Most nights, Kakashi could drink a respectable amount, paying his bill and going home alone. Unlike other people though, his limit changed based on how much chakra he had. He would be perfectly fine one second, then completely sloshed the next. 

Tenzo couldn't fault Carl for continuing to serve the man. No one in their right mind would want to deal with an angry Kakashi. 

The amount of people lining up to sleep with the copy-ninja was disturbing, to say the least. When Kakashi was over his limit, he was more _ cooperative _ , letting people convince him to do whatever they wanted. The only thing he wouldn't do was remove the mask. It was problematic. The amount of times Tenzo had found him bruised up and bloody was astounding. That's why he got to play babysitter. As many people as there were that generally wanted to have sex with the man, there were that many that would use him and hurt him. Kakashi was a strict captain, and ruffled more than a few feathers. Putting it simply, he was an ass. Tenzo could handle it. Perhaps he even enjoyed the strict boundaries Kakashi put in place as captain, but most didn't. Almost one year prior, a bitter ninja used Kakashi's drunkenness to his advantage, luring him with promises of good company, only to cut him open and leave him for Tenzo to find in the morning. 

Things had gotten easier when Carl went from bartender to bar owner. The man was there every night of the week, and Tenzo had the distinct feeling that he worked nights to help him out. If he could afford it, he would just accompany him to the bar. But he had a weak spot for his captain, and would end up paying the bill every time. He couldn't afford to miss his rent again. So now, people lay in wait, watching Kakashi drink, hoping he would take the one extra drink needed to push him over the line. Then, the game went from 'who can get to him first' to 'can I get him out of the bar before his guard dog shows up'. 

Most people, upon seeing Tenzo, would leave immediately. Kakashi would choose his kohai over everyone else, even though Tenzo would never sleep with him while he was drunk. Not that Kakashi didn't try, and not that Tenzo hadn't wanted to. So when he walked up to Kakashi, Genma's hands moving suggestively up his thigh, he rolled his eyes. Genma looked up, and muttered 'fuck' under his breath when he locked eyes with the Anbu. 

Kakashi turned, his eyes half drooped, and spotted Tenzo immediately. "KOHAI! You're here!" He yelled enthusiastically. Genma apparently was one of the brave few who wouldn't back off immediately. 

"Sorry pal, game over." Tenzo said seriously as Kakashi started moving closer. 

"Kakashi is an adult. You should let him have some damn fun once in a while! Maybe he wouldn't be such an ass!" Genma scowled as he spoke. 

Kakashi started running his hands up and down Tenzo's arms, and he ignored it. "Why don't you find someone who can actually consent to screw around with. Ask him when he is sober. "

"He would spit on me if I asked him sober." Genma whined. 

"Then bring a towel." Tenzo growled, tired of the jonin. Even though active duty Anbu were classified, it was the worst kept secret in Konoha. If you were never spotted on regular missions, people knew. No one tried to fight Tenzo, not after the first time he sent someone to the hospital. Genma finally took that as his cue to back off. 

"Kohai, are you going to come home with me? We could have a good time." Kakashi said, smiling as he hung on Tenzo. 

"I'm taking you home, and putting you to bed." Tenzo said confidently, handing Carl some cash to settle his bill. He could handle paying the bill on the few nights a month when Kakashi went overboard. 

"Maa, Kohai, you're not going to join me?" Kakashi whined. "You never want to have fun with me." 

Tenzo dragged him out of the bar. "Ask me when you're sober." He replied with a smile, watching the Anbu captain pout. 

"You always say that." Kakashi replied. Tenzo knew he would never ask. He doesn't ever seem to remember the annoying and troublesome things he put Tenzo through. 

Some nights were harder than others. If Kakashi felt like playing around, it was worse.

_ "Hey Tenzo, check out my new trick!" _

_ *disappears so Tenzo has to search all of Konoha for his drunken ass* _

  
  


If Kakashi was just horny, he could live with that. His captain would constantly try to grope him or push him up against buildings, but he could handle it. 

When they were alone, he went from 'Kohai' to 'Tenzo', and it was somehow harder to resist the man when his name fell from his lips like smooth silk, but he had always managed. 

"But I want to have some fuuuun." Kakashi whined again. 

"Kakashi, if you really wanted to get with me you wouldn't have to be drunk to ask. Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you do this to  _ me _ ?" Tenzo asked, frustrated, knowing he wouldn't ever get an answer. He looked over, seeing the spinning sharingan. He sighed, reaching over to pull his captain's headband back down. 

They made it into Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi started stripping, tossing his headband and shirt off to the side. Kakashi had always managed to keep his sharingan closed before, the action probably more out of habit than anything, but now he was apparently having trouble.

Tenzo looked at him. "You must be drunker than I thought… why won't you keep your eye closed?" He asked, still expecting no answer. Kakashi continued to strip, almost tripping trying to take his pants off. Tenzo would help him get dressed, but he wouldn't help him get naked. He dug through the man's dresser to find some pajama pants. "How come you went so far overboard tonight?" He asked the clumsy man. Tenzo knew the answer, and knew Kakashi would never admit that it was because of the girl he had killed today. From the pictures, Tenzo knew that the girl had resembled Rin. 

"I'm sorry, Senpai. If I hadn't missed the signs… you wouldn't have had to do that." He mumbled to himself. The man fell on the bed stark naked, reaching out for Tenzo. 

"Tenzoooooo, come to bed with me." The drunk tried persuading him again. 

"Kakashi, close that eye before you pass out." Tenzo replied, reaching over to close it again. 

Tenzo struggled to get the pajamas on him, but finally managed. 

"Why can't I sleep naked?" Kakashi asked, eye open once again.

"It's too cold, you'll freeze. Go to bed, Kakashi." Tenzo mumbled, watching as the man shimmied his way under the covers. He walked to the side of the bed, where Kakashi's eyes were already starting to close, and kissed him softly on the forehead. 

Once the man was  _ finally  _ asleep in bed, Tenzo left a glass of water and some pain pills next to the bed. The man never really showed any signs of a hangover, but he appeared to be in a better mood on days when Tenzo left the items on the nightstand. He flipped off the lights, locked the door, and walked home. 

  
  
  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi woke slowly, wincing as his head immediately started pounding. He sat up, smelling the air of his apartment. Tenzo had been here. The man had a unique smell, and he could guarantee that if Tenzo had been there, Kakashi didn't get too terribly fucked up last night. He took the water and pills off the nightstand, wondering what happened last night. He never remembered anything from nights when Tenzo came, but he knew that he had never had sex with him. Even drunk Kakashi used the sharingan during sex. He had seen some horrific things when he pulled the memories up the day after. The things people talked him into doing were despicable, but at least he wouldn't remember most of it in the morning. 

He rubbed his eyes, feeling his chakra still pretty burned out from yesterday. 

_ Odd. _

He opened his eye, attempting to pull up memories from the night before that he knew wouldn't be there, they never were. Not with Tenzo.

Kakashi was honestly shocked when he was able to pull up memories. It took a lot more effort when he was hungover, but he was determined. He dragged the first memory up.

_ "Kakashi, if you really wanted to get with me you wouldn't have to be drunk to ask. Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you do this to me?"  _

Tenzo looked insanely frustrated as Kakashi continuously reached for his waist. Was he always like that? He knew he liked Tenzo in that way, but wasn't aware of how ridiculously handsy he was when he was drunk. 

He fought to pull up the second memory, his brain hardly willing to cooperate. 

_ "You must be drunker than I thought… why won't you keep your eye closed?" _

Kakashi watched himself get naked, still trying to get Tenzo to join him. He cringed watching the man dig through his dresser, he had hoped he could at least do  _ that  _ himself. 

_ "How come you went so far overboard tonight?" _

The look of worry on Tenzo's face was heartbreaking.

_ "I'm sorry, Senpai. If I hadn't missed the signs… you wouldn't have had to do that." _

Tenzo had known why he went overboard… he wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

He watched himself practically begging the man to go to bed with him. It was painful to watch… especially when he knew the truth. He hadn't been asking Tenzo for sex like the man had assumed. He was lonely. Kakashi slumped on the bed, taking a break from the memories to think. The main reason he drank so much was so he could sleep through the night without having to see  _ them.  _ The awful things people did to him when he accidentally crossed his alcohol limit… he preferred that to laying in bed trapped in his memories. It had occurred to him a couple years back that the memories never came back while he was on missions. He had attributed that to the mindset required for the job. He was wrong. When Tenzo was injured for a month, the dreams came back. Without his kohai's sleeping bag next to his… he couldn't keep them away. 

It wasn't hard to figure out that having someone with him would keep the dreams away. It didn't  _ have _ to be Tenzo… but Kakashi didn't trust anyone else enough to keep them around. How would he ever be able to tell Tenzo that? 

Kakashi watched his last memory of last night. He watched Tenzo care for him, making sure that he was safe. When Tenzo kissed him on the forehead… Kakashi couldn't understand why Tenzo would keep doing this. He had made a complete ass of himself. He knew he needed to tell Tenzo the truth… but how could he? Kakashi would practically need to be drunk to be willing to tell him that. 

Maybe if he was lucky, drunk Kakashi would do himself a favor and tell Tenzo.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Tenzo was practically asleep when the phone started to ring. He picked it up on the second ring, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

"Hello?"

"Tenzo, you'd better get down here. The guy going after Kakashi tonight is being pretty aggressive. He's Anbu." Carl said on the other end of the line. 

Tenzo jumped up, hanging up the phone. He threw some clothes on as fast as he could and teleported to the bar. 

Kakashi was in the corner, with another man boxing him in, arms on either side of his head. Tenzo walked up quickly.

"I'm gonna make you  _ squeal."  _ The man was saying, then he caught sight of Tenzo, disappearing immediately. Those were always the most unnerving encounters for Tenzo… nothing like running away to make you seem like you're up to no good. 

It wasn't  _ unheard of _ for this to happen two nights in a row, but it was definitely uncommon. Kakashi caught sight of Tenzo, his face lighting up as usual. 

"Tenzo! I've been waiting for you." He said excitedly.

_ Huh. _ Kakashi was always happy to see him, but Tenzo could never remember a time when he had been  _ expected. _

"Are you alright?" Tenzo asked timidly. 

"Yeah. Let's go to my house." Kakashi said with a smile, grabbing Tenzo by the arm. He barely had time to hand Carl money before Kakashi was dragging him outside. 

It was all wrong. Kakashi hadn't even tried to molest him in public yet. 

"Kakashi? Are you sure you're okay?" Tenzo asked again. 

Kakashi looked at him, seriousness taking over his features. "Tenzo, I need you to sleep with me."

Tenzo laughed. "So if I don't have sex with you you're going to die or something?" 

Kakashi looked frustrated. "No. That's… that's not what I meant. I mean, I  _ do  _ want to have sex with you, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Even though Kakashi was usually a pretty capable speaker when drunk, he seemed awfully… coherent. Tenzo was starting to get suspicious that maybe Kakashi wasn't as drunk as he let on. 

"Oh? And what is it you mean?" Tenzo asked calmly. 

"I need you to stay with me while I sleep." He answered quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear. 

"Kakashi?" 

"Yes?" 

"You're not drunk, are you?" Tenzo asked plainly. 

"Uh… no. No I'm not." He admitted softly. 

"So why the act?" Tenzo asked, one brow arched. 

Kakashi exhaled softly. Walking a bit closer to Tenzo so that their shoulders were brushing. "I… recorded some of last night with my sharingan." He admitted. "I'm sorry that you had to babysit me."

Tenzo chuckled softly. "I don't really mind. I don't want you to get hurt. You're very impressionable when you're drunk." 

Kakashi laughed again. "I suppose I should've just talked to you about this in the first place." 

Tenzo smiled, bumping the other man's shoulder with his own. "So… what's going on? Why am I here?" 

Kakashi looked to the ground, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Man, maybe I  _ should  _ have gotten drunk. This would be easier." 

Tenzo rolled his eyes, and waited for Kakashi to continue. 

"I drink so much because I want to sleep without dreaming." Kakashi said simply. "I dream about unpleasant things… things I don't really want to remember."

"So why do you keep getting naked and trying to have sex with me?" Tenzo said with a smirk. 

Kakashi huffed a quiet laugh. "I like you, Tenzo. But mostly I figured that was the only way I could talk you into staying the night." 

"Wait, why do you want me to stay the night?" Tenzo asked curiously.

Kakashi shrugged. "If you stay the night I don't have to get drunk. When I sleep next to someone else I don't have terrible dreams."

Tenzo furrowed his brows. "So all this time if I had just been sleeping at your house, it would have been fine?" 

"Yeah." Kakashi said with a laugh. "I thought maybe I could test it out tonight to make sure. Will you stay at my house tonight?" 

Tenzo gave him a flat look. "I don't have any pajamas." 

Kakashi shrugged. "You can borrow mine."

The older man stared at him, waiting for him to make a decision. "Wait a minute… did you let that guy hit on you so Carl would call me?" 

Kakashi laughed. "Maybe." 

Tenzo rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe… but it worked." He said with a smirk. 

When they arrived at Kakashi's apartment, the older man spun around to pin Tenzo against the door. He had a tight grip on Tenzo's waist, and pressed his body against him. "Now that I'm sober I can ask you properly." Kakashi whispered into his ear. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Tenzo shuddered, a chill moving down his spine at the words. "Finally." Was the only answer he gave before pulling Kakashi into a deep kiss. 

  
  


~

  
  
  


Kakashi woke from a dreamless sleep, Tenzo's arms tight around his chest protectively. He stretched as much as Tenzo's grip would allow, feeling the other man shift awake. It was the best sleep he'd had in years, and the reason why was clear. 

"Kakashi?" A tired voice rumbled from behind him. 

"Mm?" 

"Did it work?" Tenzo asked nervously, his arms tightening a fraction. 

"Yes it did." Kakashi said, looking back over his shoulder with a bright smile. "Now you never get to leave." 

"I was hoping you'd say that." Tenzo said happily. 

"Let's go get my stuff."


End file.
